


The Engagement

by ionlyjoinedforfanfic



Series: The Good Girl [10]
Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub but playful, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Donald Pierce, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tiny bit of Angst, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, tiny bit of hair pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic
Summary: You attend your friend's engagement party with Donald, you reflect on your own relationship.
Relationships: Donald Pierce/Reader, Donald Pierce/You
Series: The Good Girl [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982072
Kudos: 3





	The Engagement

No one would have guessed how frustrated Donald was – all charm and ease but they hadn’t suffered the petulant huffs as he got ready, the muttering under his breath. He liked Krissy and Tom well enough but spending the best part of the day celebrating their engagement was not how he wanted to pass his time, the time he had with you. It was precious and always seemed fleeting – no he had much better ideas on how to spend the day. However, his grumbles were masked as soon as you arrived.

Krissy had, as expected, gone all out for the party. It was in her parents’ back garden, bunting and tissue paper decorations in various pastel shades were strung up, hired white lawn furniture pimpled the lawn and a large table, with colour coordinated cloth, was home to ample food and drink. She even hired a DJ to organise the background music, you supposed it would be better sound quality than ramped-up speakers, also somewhere along the lines she’d roped in her cousin in to take photographs. Something she had failed to mentioned before and you were caught off guard when he took a snap as you entered – Donnie sneering at the ambush.

After obligatory mingling and offering your congratulations to Krissy, Tom and their folks you managed to retreat to the periphery of the gathering and were currently waiting for Donnie to fetch some drinks. He smiled as he crossed to lawn towards you, he was wearing his typical dark shirt but it was navy blue rather than black and it suited him, flattering the blue of his eyes and his blond hair, it was tucked it into dark jeans - you convinced him to leave his orange sunglasses at home. Even now after all this time you were floored by his attractiveness and smiled with your own smugness that you called this man your very own. Handing you your drink, he settled at the side of you his hand resting on the small of your back, just above the curve of your behind – you knew that it was only a matter of time before it would lower, any opportunity, thoughts of that kind were never far from Donnie’s mind.

“You good baby?” He placed a kiss to the top of your head before sipping beer from the peach coloured paper cup.

“Perfect, you? Are you having a good time or just really good at faking it?” your tone playful and happy.

He responded with the hearty chuckle you loved then, as you expected, a squeeze to your ass. “Not fakin’. It’s fine, just y’know, I like having you to myself.” You giggled and turned to his body, felt its warmth as you leaned to kiss his plump lips, his hand still on your rear, his arm encircled you as you moved to him. It was intimate for public, but you were long past caring about how others viewed your affection for each other. You wanted to kiss his muscular neck, the mouth of his inky companion, but the collar of his shirt was blocking access (and maybe that may have been a step too far) so instead you used to tips of your fingers on your free hand to trace from his jaw and the scruff of his beard down over tendons and tanned, marked skin to the thick gold chain that rested at the base. It gained another chuckle, but this was deeper and throaty, “How long does this thing last?”

“A little while yet, why you getting impatient?”

“My cock is getting impatient.”

“Donnie!” you barked a laugh, almost spilling your drink as you swatted at him with your hand.

“Then don’t fuckin’ tease baby.” Your activities were interrupted by Krissy’s voice. “Fuck.” Donnie said giving your ass a final squeeze, pulled you to his body so that they kissed before releasing you to turn and face the guest of honour. She approached beaming and a little wobbly, and, if you were right, a little tipsy.

“And what are you two love birds up to?”

“Nothing.” You smirked, now at Donnie’s side, his hand still attached to you, she tutted in a mock scold. “We were just saying what a good time we were having.”

“Oh yeah it’s good, have you tried the punch? That’s good.” She attempted to wink and both you and Donnie exchanged a look and stifled laughter.

“Well, you seem happy. Tom’s a lucky guy.” Donnie sang with a smile and tilt to his head.

“I am, he is! It will be you two next.” Heat pooled at your cheeks and your eyes flickered to the floor. It’s not a conversation you’ve had, and you don’t want your drunk friend picking at unknown issues.

Donnie just laughed loudly, “Maybe, maybe.”

Suddenly, and to your relief, Krissy was being called, “Gotta go.” She stumbled somewhat ungracefully away eliciting more laughter from you both.

“Well, she seems to be enjoying herself.” you remarked.

“Sure does… Tom said it will be two years before they tie the knot.”

“Oh yeah. Well, you know things take time. Krissy wants it to be perfect. They’ve been together for so long...”

“Fuck that.”

You snorted, “Excuse me... I thought out of everyone you’d understand wanting a bit of luxury.”

He shrugged. “Just don’t see the point of waitin’. Start livin’ today y’know.” his silky, Southern voice musing. You went to counter but then thought of his past, the military, the people he’s lost, maybe from his perspective it did seem silly to wait. “I mean look around. This could be a wedding – family, music, beer. Why wait for some fuckin’ country club?”

You did look around and he was right - add some flowers and different outfits and it would be nice. Then lost in your thoughts and before realising you strayed into territory unknown, “What’d your wedding be like?”

“You after a ring baby?” another chuckle, another squeeze to your behind and tug to his side.

Horrified you stumbled over your words, “No, no I didn’t mean…”

“Oh, so you’re plannin’ on marryin’ someone else?” his eyebrows arched as he cocked his head. He’s teasing you and enjoying it.

“No, no. God, just forget it.” Your embarrassment peaked and the feeling of a foot was firmly lodged in your dry mouth.

“It’s okay baby.” He placed his cup on the floor before putting both on your hips, turned you to face him. “I’ve thought about our wedding.” his voice still playful but hushed tones indicated sincerity.

“You have?”

“Course.”

“And?” You could hardly believe that your discussing this, him so willing and eager.

“Well, when we decide we will just go do it, like the day after, go down to the courthouse.”

“Just you and me?”

“That’s all you need baby. Put on somethin’ nice…maybe that dress you have with the yellow flowers, I like that.” His thumbs were brushing against you, “We get hitched then go to that little restaurant you like, the one with the lights hung up everywhere. Eat some food… go home…make love, real slow.” He was pulling you to him and in that moment there was no one else in the world, the party a blur, your only focus Donnie and his dream. “Course, if you wanted somethin’ different-”

You cut him off with a kiss, “Sounds perfect.”

“Should we set a date?” he was smirking but the way he clacked his teeth made you unsure of how much was in jest.

“We should mingle.”

You split up, let Donnie go and talk to Tom and his friends whilst you searched out Krissy and the girls. After chatting about dresses and potential themes, you needed to refresh your drink and the table was out of wine, so you found yourself in the kitchen. You grabbed the frosted bottle of white from the fridge and poured yourself some. Looking out the window, you could make Donnie out across the lawn, surrounded by shorter, thinner men. As much as he moaned, you knew that he was enjoying it, not that he needed his ego inflating. The badass with neck tattoo, robotic arm and stories of battle – it was an emasculated office drone’s wet dream, the white collars living vicariously through him. Intimated and captivated in equal measure. You smiled to yourself when you heard someone clear their throat.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I in your way?” automatically apologising thinking you were a nuisance when you turned to see Greg.

“Oh hey,” You were glad that Donnie was outside, well aware he was jealous of your old flame.

“Hey, just wanted to say hi, get you on your own.”

You gulped your wine, “yeah, why’s that?”

“Don’t know. I mean your boyfriend’s kinda erm intense and you seem erm kinda…involved.” Greg’s hand was rubbing the back of his neck. You were so used to Donnie’s public displays of affection maybe you had forgotten what it must look like to others.

“Yeah well, Donnie loves me a lot y’know and he doesn’t get to see me for weeks.”

He nodded, “You seem fond of him too.”

“I am.”

“How long you two been together now?”

“About a year.” You wondered how long the awkward exchange would continue. Greg was fine in a group, but you rarely talked to him alone and never discussed relationships with him. Whatever connection you once shared had long been buried.

“Funny, I never thought you’d last y’know, being so different.”

“Why?” Your defences instantly up, smile lost.

“Just you’re a nice girl and girls like you don’t end up with men like him.”

“Greg,”

“Yeah.”

“You’re a douche.” And with that you grabbed your drink and stormed to the washroom. It was not something you hadn’t heard before, in the past you would have agonised over what he thought and said, never argued back but not now. You loved Donnie and he loved you. You were good for each other. People voicing their opinions were just voicing their prejudices, they didn’t know anything about your relationship. Donnie was right the only people you needed were each other. You heard a knock at the door, readied yourself for Greg’s meek apology but you were greeted by the 6’2 broad frame of your very intense, and very handsome boyfriend.

Before you had chance to say anything, he backed you into the room and locked the door. A quizzical look on your face, he cocked his head, a wide grin exposed his gold tooth, “I missed you baby. Thought I’d trap you in here alone.” His hands moving to your hips, drawing you into an embrace, his lips lured to yours.

“Donnie what are you doing?”

“What does it look like baby?” Hands now on the round of your ass, tugging you closer, so that your body was crushing into his, his groin pushing into you. Your face burned hot, despite being hidden in the confines of the small room now you felt that everyone’s eyes were on you. These discretions far too intimate for public consumption.

“We’ll get caught.”

“There’s a lock,” his mouth at your neck and on your collar bone, near the delicate gold chain he had gifted you, his wet tongue tasting your skin, “I’ll try to be quick.”

Donnie’s desires had always been insatiable, his lust never waning, always ready to devour but this was a different type of boldness, much more than a kiss or quick fondle, more than teasing you before he could get you home. The change made you think there were other motivations.

“This isn’t about Greg is it?” His head snapped back, eyes boring into yours, a clack of his teeth – he’d been discovered. “Donnie I am not interested in Greg, you know-”

“That man wants to fuck you…way he was looking at you before, then first chance he gets…” clenching his teeth and shaking his head, you thought that in another time or another place Donnie would handle the situation very differently.

You placed each of your hands gently to his face, tried to soothe away angry jealousy, “Donald Pierce, there is no other man in the world for me than you. You don’t need to corner me in a bathroom.”

“Oh, it’s not just that,” a devilish smirk appearing, his cocky demeanour at the fore.

“Oh no?” And quickly, before you even knew what was happening, you’re facing the vanity, your body still flush with his but now it was your ass he pressed himself against, his arms splayed across your chest pinning you to him. He looked at you through the mirror, the grin was still there but now accompanied by a dark wickedness in his eyes – one that you easily recognised.

“Tom mentioned something about you being bridesmaid.”

“Chief bridesmaid.” You pretended to have it all together, but the butterflies were clawing at your stomach and skin burned with passion.

“I like the idea of fuckin’ a bridesmaid, sorry fuckin’ the chief bridesmaid.” His fleshy hand moving lower, all the while his stare intensely on yours.

“Who knew all this talk of weddings would be such a turn on?” you quipped. He lifted the skirt of your dress, his hand between your legs, fingers pressing down, wetness quickly spreading. You looked at each other but it’s difficult to keep focus, your hand moved behind to cup his head and play with his hair, encouraging his lips to kiss and nibble at your ear and neck, though he’s intent on talking.

“Or maybe I like the idea that of fuckin’ my future wife…really own you then, honour and obey and all that...”

“Obey huh? Not sure.” You tried your best to maintain the playful banter but the ability to talk was increasingly challenging as his fingers worked at you, burning passion now pooling at your core.

“Oh yeah. I can make you obey, baby.” You felt the smile next to your skin, could see the apple of his cheek round in his reflection as he used his thumb to press down on your clit whilst his fingers curled upward towards your core. You yelped, unable to give any other response, lost entirely to him. Still pinned to his chest as he kneading you. He wasn’t gentle, he was impatient and had a point to prove. And it was pure bliss. You pulled at his head, coaxed his lips to yours, they crashed together, you managed to keep them there to muffle the sound of the orgasm when it ripped through you.

His hand stilled, went to unbuckle his belt and yank down your underwear, you braced yourself against the vanity as he entered you – you didn’t know if it’s the angle, the naughtiness of the location or the talk of marriage but he felt bigger and harder and hit the right place immediately. Pure ecstasy. Though still vocal, his verbose wit was replaced by deep groans, a feral growl when he bottomed out and with each deep, hard trust. Driving into, his hands firmly gripping your hips - too firm, too tight, enough to leave bruises. The metallic fingers of his right-hand curling into flesh, the thick gold band from the ring on his left branding you. You’re lost in the motion when Donnie’s flesh hand retreated, he entangled it in your hair, used it to pull you up, his metal arm now back across your chest, it hurt a little but the pain washed away instantly by the feeling of his cock inside you.

“Fuck baby, I wanna see you when you come.” And as if it was an order your eyes flash to the mirror, met instantly by his own, the blue now taken over by the darkness of deep desire. You’re close, each thrust nearly lifting you from the ground, but Donnie’s arm pulled your body to him, deepening each movement. You bit your lip to stifle your moans. You knew that Donnie didn’t care, hell he probably wanted people to hear, he’d want everyone to know he’d taken you in the washroom, proud as a horny peacock strutting but you don’t want to draw unwanted attention – this so very different to a stolen kiss in front of guests. You felt your pussy clench tighter around him, knew that he was close too. You expected him to retreat, but he didn’t his hands immovable, the robotic fingers broadly splayed over your torso, still he slammed into you. You tasted metal in your mouth, bitten down too hard to stop your cries from escaping. His muscular body becoming rigid and stiff, his cock throbbing and spilling inside of you. “Fuck it feels so good baby. So fuckin’ good.” He continued to thrust – slowly now but still deep. You felt teeth on your shoulder, biting through fabric as he expended the last of his passion. He stayed there a moment, you both exhausted and gasping for air, thankful and surprised no one had disturbed you.

“Donnie, I need to clean up.”

“Don’t baby.” he said, finally pulling away from you.

“What?”

“Just,” he moved to lift your own underwear up, ignoring that he himself was still exposed. “Just leave it. It so fuckin’ sexy.”

“What is?”

He’s up nibbling your ear whilst his hands tucked himself away, “The thought of you walking around with my cum drippin’ out of you.” Kissed your cheek and moved back to reveal a flushed face and coy smile. “Hell baby, I think you should find Greg.”

“Donnie,” you go to protest, but you saw the gleeful spark and you know this was more than just Greg. You sighed and shook your head, “I’m wiping what’s on my legs though.”

“Okay baby.”

You remained in the washroom a few more minutes, Donnie fixed himself and helped you with dress and hair before you return to the party. The house was empty as you left and a wave of relief washed over you, it was a miracle that no one disturbed you both, you just prayed no one noticed you were gone for so long. Already running through excuses – you had a call or felt a little dizzy…

You stepped out into the sunlight and the busy garden to be almost instantly ambushed by Krissy. “There you are, come on were doing pictures of the bridal party.” You heard Donnie snigger as she dragged you away from him. Now totally exposed, not hidden in Donnie’s arms or behind the door of the bathroom, the feeling of Donnie still over and within you. You looked back at a beaming Donnie, who simply shrugged and blew a kiss to the air.


End file.
